That's Wizard's Chess
by Silver Dragon Slayer
Summary: It all started off as a harmless game of Wizard’s Chess simply because of a muggle game they call ‘truth or dare’. And it seemed that it became a weekly thing. And then, crowds appeared to watch. The final game is going to be brutal. D/G shipper!


****

That's Wizard's Chess 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, which isn't saying much. All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling. 

[summary] _It all started off as a harmless game of Wizard's Chess simply because of a muggle game they call 'truth or dare'. And it seemed that it became a weekly thing. And then, crowds appeared to watch. The final game is going to be brutal. D/G shipper! _

****

ONE: _How it all started_

Virginia Weasley looked intently at the chessboard. She could either sacrifice her queen and possibly use her bishop to take out his king or she could simply move a pawn to try to retrieve her knight back. She decided to go for the second choice and commanded pawn to H7. 

Draco Malfoy looked across the board to see his opponent. She looked concentrated and it seemed that around them you could hear a pin drop by how silent everything was. As she finished her move he smirked. Yes, that's right. He smirked the Malfoy trademark smirk. She looked at him warily when she saw his smirk but said nothing and simply waited for him to move. Draco tried to remember how it all started. He remembered when she first came to him challenging him. 

__

"Mal-Ferret!" Draco heard. He spun around angrily telling whomever was calling him to sod off. 

Virginia huffed loudly enough for him to hear and sneered. "Not going to listen to a challenge, Malfoy? Afraid you might lose to a Weasley?" 

He turned around and smirked, the smirk Ginny hated Actually, most people hated, except of course Pansy but she was so used to it. "I would never lose to a Weasley. Why don't you go find that Creevy kid and go and follow Potter around?" 

"Is that the best you have?" she asked grinning. He stared at her blankly registering that a crowd was forming. 

"I don't have time to waste on your poor pathetic muggle-loving self," he spat coldly turning once again to leave. 

"Your comebacks are getting old and boring. Might want new material!" she called. 

He turned back towards her and snarled. No one, especially a Weasley insults a Malfoy. He, Draco Malfoy wouldn't stand for it. "So what is this challenge?" 

She looked thoughtful and said a game of Wizard's Chess. 

"And why should I?" he asked seeing nothing to gain from this. 

"Afraid to lose to a Weasley," she scoffed. The crowd that formed looked wildly at Draco waiting for him to lash out or something. Instead he smiled coolly. "You're on." 

"It is your turn, Ferret boy," Virginia said jolting him back into the present. 

He nodded and studied the board. He realized that she had the advantage for once. He looked up to meet her twinkling eyes. His only move really available was to pull out his king and endanger his queen. He really didn't want to lose the queen but he had no choice. He made his move and waited for Virginia to send his queen to tiny pieces. 

She looked at her options and saw that Draco had set himself up for checkmate. She moved her own queen to shatter his and called out "checkmate". 

He shook her hand and unmercifully accepted the terms since she won. You really didn't expect those two to just play did you? Of course not, unfortunately for Draco he would have to for a day say something nice to everyone that talked to him. He didn't like it at first but everyone "assured" him that he would win. 

Virginia snickered knowing that his boxers were in a knot because he had to be nice instead of his cold hard self. She remembered how it all started too. 

__

"Truth or Dare, Ginny?" Amanda, Virginia's best friend and roommate asked. 

"Dare," Virginia said lazily. 

"I dare you to challenge Draco Malfoy to Wizard's Chess," she said smiling smugly. Just like that hell broke loose. 

Draco and Virginia both knew that the next game, the stakes would be higher. High enough were you couldn't lose.

A/N: Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! Just a quick story I brainstormed and decided to type up real quick. Sorry the chapter is so short but I just wanted to see if you wanted me to continue writing it or not. 

Rock on!

Silver Dragon Slayer 

**__** ****


End file.
